


Wasn't This Supposed to be Fun?

by sammysosa157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angry/scared Iwaizumi, Drowning, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, I just love hurting Oikawa, M/M, Manager Iwa-Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysosa157/pseuds/sammysosa157
Summary: Oikawa was simply doing a press tour for his new movie. Iwa-Chan, his manager, was simply trying to get Oikawa where he needed to be on time; not "fashionably late." Neither expected a fun daytime talk show game to take a turn for the worse in seconds.AKA: Oikawa almost drowns during a game of dunk tank while doing press for his new movie. Iwaizumi freaks the fuck out.Warning, there are literally 2 senteces that are a little risque.





	Wasn't This Supposed to be Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is your basic Oikawa gets hurt and Iwaizumi turns into a hulk and gets all angry and protective. I can't help myself! You will have to use your Imagination a bit with the dunk tank, I just made it up myself. And yes, I know that it's completely inaccurate and illogical. Sue me! Also, I'm not a doctor, med student, or anything that would make me seem successful or put together. SOOO, therefore I know that when someone is not breathing and has no heartbeat that you would perform hands on CPR. In this story, which is complete fiction and not an attempt of mine to be in the medical journal, He has a heartbeat and simply needs to clear his passageway. Okay! Now that that is settled, let’s get crackin!

“Shittykawa!”

 

The bed comforter was ripped off of Oikawa’s body, exposing him to the coldness of the bedroom. His hands scrambled to latch on to anything that would keep him warm, and the warmest thing in the vicinity was Iwaizumi.

 

“Oi! Stop that!” Iwa-chan smacked away his grabbing hands.

 

“You have to get up, you have to be on set in an hour.” The urgency in his voice is what finally made Oikawa crack open his sleep ridden eyes to stare up at his fiancé.

 

Iwaizumi looked as he always did. His hair was already styled in his usual spiky arrangement, his dress shirt was tucked in and clung to his form just right. His tie was dangling around his neck, still needing to be done, and his eyes, his warm hazel eyes were staring down at Oikawa in what one could call adoring irritation. “What are you staring at?” Iwaizumi grunted and tilted his head in confusion. Oikawa sat up and ran his hands up Iwaizumi’s toned stomach, resulting in Iwaizumi staring down at him with even more irritation.

 

“I’m just admiring my future husband.” Oikawa flashed a teasing smile.

 

One that usually left Hajime light headed. Oikawa was now kneeling on the bed with his arms latched around Iwaizumi’s neck, pulling his body closer till they were chest to chest.

 

“Well, future Mr. Iwaizumi is going to make us late, and as his manager and fiancé, I’ll have to punish him for his tardiness.” Oikawa wasn’t deterred. He rubbed his smooth face against the light stubble that covered Iwa-Chan’s face.

 

“You know I love to be punished… Maybe we could-”

 

Iwa-Chan effectively cut him off by covering his mouth with his coarse hands.

 

“Later. Now get up and throw some clothes on. We have to be on set in 45 mins for hair and makeup.” Iwaizumi looked down at him with his signature no funny business scowl.

 

He tugged Oikawa off their extremely comfortable bed. Oikawa let out a whine but began walking himself to their bathroom. The sudden crack of Iwaizumi’s hand hitting Oikawa’s ass rang out. Oikawa jumped and let an undignified squawk escape him. “Iwa-Chan! What the hell was that for?” Oikawa complained. Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders playfully “Just a sneak peek for what’s to come later.” Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up and he opened his mouth only to stand there like a gaping idiot. He spun around on his heels and strutted into the bathroom. He looked over his shoulders to make sure he still had Iwaizumi’s attention before seductively sliding off his briefs and bending over to pull them completely off.

 

Iwaizumi was watching avidly. His eyes were ablaze and darting up and down Oikawa’s form. Oikawa turned and slammed the door. He heard Iwaizumi huff out a strained sounding laugh.

 

They arrived just in time for Oikawa to be ushered into a dressing room. For the next 20 minutes, he would sit there smiling too brightly and laughing too loudly as people chattered while pulling at his hair and powdering his face. Iwaizumi usually stood against the wall and worked on his phone, while keeping an eye on Oikawa.

 

Oikawa was an actor currently on tour promoting his latest movie. Right now, he was starring on talk shows and doing red carpets multiple times a month. Iwaizumi always came with him.

 

Iwaizumi had been his manager since he started out in the business. When they were both in college and Oikawa would come home from auditions complaining about being taken advantage of by other agents and casting directors, Hajime decided enough was enough. From then on out, he was Oikawa’s everything. His best friend turned boyfriend turned Fiancé. His classmate turned roommate turned manager. Every aspect of their lives were entangled, and neither truly minded.

 

Oikawa stared into the mirror at Iwaizumi’s reflection, Hajime met his eyes and gave him a small reassuring smile. Oikawa gave him a flirty wink back causing all the girls currently doing his hair let out a chorus of “Aww’s” and Iwaizumi to let out a deep chuckle that sent a jolt down Oikawa’s spine.

 

After having clothes thrusted into his arms and told he had 10 minutes till he was on, everyone except Iwa-Chan scurried out the door. The once buzzing with chatter and bustling with movement room was now silent and still. Iwa-Chan was still leaning against the wall and Oikawa let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

He always felt more comfortable when it was just him and the one person in the world who knew him better than anyone. He began undressing himself and putting on the pre-picked out outfit. It was a navy suit that was perfectly tailored to show off his build and his alien socks. Iwaizumi snorted at that.

 

“Really? Those socks?” He asked teasingly.

 

Oikawa turned up his nose “Always.”

 

Iwaizumi crossed the room to stand in front of Oikawa. He buttoned his suit jacket for him and smoothed everything out with his hands, including the tension in Oikawa.

 

“You’re going to do great. You always do. Just no innuendos about our sex lives on daytime TV, okay?”

 

Oikawa threw his head back in laughter. “Don’t worry Iwa-Chan, I’ll save that for the nighttime talk shows.”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss.

 

“So, we hear you’re engaged?” The host asked with enthusiasm.

 

Oikawa smiled and shook his head yes. “Yep. Last time I checked.”

 

The host and audience let out loud giggles at his response. Iwaizumi, who was standing beside the cameras shook his head and flashed a grin at Oikawa.

 

“Alright alright, settle down! I also hear you two are high school sweethearts?”

 

“More like Childhood sweethearts, but we didn’t officially start dating until high school.” Oikawa replied.

 

Everyone sighed dreamily as he retold the story of how Iwaizumi had always been by his side. The cameras quickly flashed to Iwaizumi who smiled and caused the audience to uproar in adoration.

 

Even the host seemed to be enthralled by the two.

 

“And who asked who?” She was sitting on the edge of seat.

 

Oikawa blushed and flashed a quick glance towards Iwa-Chan. “Um, He did.”

 

The host was obviously waiting for more information on the matter, so Oikawa just answered with a simple statement.

 

“It’s kind of something I’d like to keep private, but it was very romantic and sweet, and let’s just say that I spent all night and the next day thanking him.”

 

Everyone gasped and laughed. Oikawa looked over in time to see Iwaizumi slap his hand against his face. Tooru just sat there smiling cheekily.

 

“Ah!” The host exclaimed and clutched at her chest.

 

“Well we are about out of time, but Oikawa is going to stick around for a quick game of dunk tank!” The host said excitedly to the camera and they quickly went to commercial.

 

“Are you ready?” The host asked.

 

Oikawa nodded. “Of course, I live for being soaked in a white shirt on live TV.” He said lightheartedly.

 

“I’m really sorry about the whole exploiting your-” her hand motioned towards his chest.

 

He just laughed, “Its fine.”

 

She jerked her thumb toward Iwaizumi “I bet Mr. Iwaizumi doesn’t appreciate it too much?”

 

Oikawa smiled his signature shit-eating grin “He doesn’t. Which makes things a lot more interesting as soon as we’re alone.” She practically choked on her water in laughter.

 

“Oikawa! Time to get ready.” Iwaizumi yelled from the side of the set.

 

They had rolled out the dunk tank, and let’s just say it was a lot bigger than Oikawa was expecting. Oikawa’s eyes widened at the sight, but he continued to take off his suit jacket and place it in Iwaizumi’s hands.

 

“Why is it so big?”

 

“Apparently, they thought a regular sized one wouldn’t be sufficient in truly soaking you.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “Why do I let you keep playing these games that have only the sole purpose of seeing you naked?” Iwaizumi asked irritably.

 

“Aw! Is my Iwa-Chan jealous?” Oikawa jabbed. Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head and let out a grumbly "Shut up."

 

“It’s okay Iwa-Chan. You’re the only one who will ever get to see me in all my glory.” Iwaizumi snorted and pulled Oikawa in for a tight hug.

 

“Your damn right I am.” Hajime whispered into his ear.

 

He pulled away far too quickly for Tooru’s liking. “Now get up there, and I swear to God, if there is more than 30 seconds screen time of you in a clingy drenched suit, I’m going to bust some heads.”

 

“I love it when you get all possessive Manager-Chan on me.” Oikawa pressed one quick kiss against Iwaizumi’s tightly pressed lips before running off to be placed on the dunk tank.

 

“Okay, so if she hits the target the glass beneath you will open up and obviously, drop you into the water. The glass, once opened, won’t shut, so you should be good to go.”

 

“Sounds simply enough.” Oikawa smiled sweetly and waved at the audience as he took his seat on the dunk tank.

 

“We’re back on in 3, 2, 1-”

 

“And we are back with our guest Oikawa Tooru for a quick game of dunk tank.” The host quickly explained the game, she had 5 chances to throw a ball at the target that would ultimately dump Oikawa into the water.

 

She missed the first two by a mile, and Oikawa and the audience all laughed at her. The third time, she hit the target but not nearly hard enough. On her fourth throw she got him. The glass enclosed dunk tank opened up and Oikawa was dropped in.

 

What happened next was unexplainable, but oddly Oikawa’s luck. He could always count on the universe throwing him a curveball to keep him humble and his life interesting.

 

Somehow, when he was unceremoniallously dropped into the tank of water the splash obviously caused an overflow of bubbles and distorted view of him in the tank, therefore blocking out the view of what was happening in the tank. When Oikawa moved to crash back up to surface, he was met with glass.

 

The glass which had once been pulled back to drop him in was closed shut, trapping him underwater.

 

Fuck.

 

He didn’t even have the chance to get in a full breath when he was suddenly dumped off his seat, and his poor lungs were already cramping. He had been in the tank for not even 15 full seconds. Once the view of him was back to being distilled water, everyone began looking on at him in confusion. Iwaizumi’s face reflected the question of why aren’t you coming back up?

 

Oikawa’s slight panicking had now turned into his body becoming frantic in his movement. As his lungs grew tighter and tighter his body thrashed more and more in the water. He was now banging against the glass top that had blockaded him in. He watched as it took literally 3 whole seconds till the place was in an uproar. He kept pushing against the glass top and quickly Iwaizumi’s face was above him and looking down at him in complete terror.

 

Iwaizumi was bashing his fist against the glass and yelling out Oikawa’s name. Oikawa, who was still trapped in the water was also banging against the glass and screaming for Iwa-Chan underwater. Bubbles escaped his mouth and his vision was beginning to fade out around the edges. All he could concentrate on was Iwa-Chan.

 

He was red faced from what Oikawa could only guess as exertion, anger, and fear. Those were also the exact feelings he was currently experiencing.

 

His fists soon lost their power. His limbs were no longer thrashing wildly. He watched the scene bustling around him in a daze as the set workers were frantically trying to power on the machine and get the glass to reopen.

 

Iwaizumi. His Iwa-Chan was still hovering just barely out of reach, separated only by the couple inch thick glass barrier. He was still banging against it like a rabid animal, his eyes were searching crazily for some solution to this problem. He yelled something over his shoulder, although, knowing Iwa-Chan it probably sounded more like a feral growl.

 

It was all starting to fade out. His vision was blurry and spotty, blocking out the craziness of his surroundings. His hearing, which was already muffled before due to the water was now completely silent. He could just make out Hajime’s mouthing words, but Oikawa was too tired to decipher them.

 

The constant pounding of Iwaizumi’s fists caused the tank as a whole to vibrate in time.

 

It was oddly peaceful.

 

Just as he was starting to black out and his vision turned into black tunnels, he heard Iwaizumi screaming in a way he had never heard before.

 

It was a noise he never wanted to hear again. It had to have rang out through the whole building rattling every surface and person down to their bones. Oikawa had never heard anything so guttural before. It was the scream of someone watching their loved one die. It was the scream of someone who was completely helpless.

 

He felt his consciousness slipping and he didn’t have to hear to know what Iwaizumi was saying.

 

Oikawa was never very good at reading lips, but in this instant, he knew that his Iwaizumi was screaming out for him.

 

“TOORU! NO! C’mon Baby, stay with me!”

 

“PLEASE! TOORU!”

 

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

Oikawa opened his mouth, forgetting that he couldn’t answer back his loves call out for him.

 

He felt the glass vibrating even more violently, he pried open his eyes to see someone slamming a chair against the glass. He watched as a crack formed through the glass. The crack seemed to run on for miles, and with each hit, it splintered more and more.

 

The glass never broke, and Oikawa lost his fight against consciousness.

 

But, the cracks that now ran throughout the glass tank did manage to let some water start to expel and soon the water was no longer pressing right up against the glass. The loss of pressure and the mechanics finally deciding to function, allowed for Iwaizumi to pry the glass open.

 

He practically fell in the tank as he sprang into action. He grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up out of the water. Iwaizumi, who is normally strong, must’ve been riding out his adrenaline rush because he was able to pull a soaking wet Oikawa out of the water with one hand.

 

He scrambled off the ladder with Oikawa’s limp form cradled against his chest. He placed him what he hoped was gently on the ground.

 

They were surrounded by people. Iwaizumi growled out a harsh “Get the fuck away from him!”

 

He frantically began searching for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found it thumping strong against his fingers that were placed on Tooru’s neck.He turned Oikawa quickly onto his side and started beating against his back hoping to dispel the water that was currently taking up residency in Oikawa’s lungs.

 

“C’mon baby, breath.”

 

“You gotta cough it out Tooru!”

 

Oikawa jostled violently and opened his mouth to have what felt like a gallon of water rush up his throat and out on to the floor.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Iwaizumi was still patting his back and running his hand through Oikawa’s wet hair. He gently pushed his brown locks off his forehead and away from his eyes.

 

Oikawa was still heaving heavily, but Iwaizumi was above him whispering sweet words of encouragement and softly stroking his hair and cheeks.

 

“I love you. I love you so much Tooru. I know I don’t say it enough, but I do. I really do.” Iwaizumi kept babbling on and the more and more he spoke, the more hysteria began to seep into his normally gravelly voice.

 

Oikawa mouthed back, or tried his best to say, ‘I know, love.’

 

Tooru watched as tears began to escape Hajime’s eyes, and he reached out for his shirt, which was now soaked as well and latched on tightly. Iwa-Chan pulled him into his lap in response. Oikawa could now see over his shoulder as cops and paramedics were now on the scene.

 

The audience had been pretty much forced out by the police, and paramedics were now approaching Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

 

Separating the two wasn’t easy for the paramedics, so Iwaizumi ended up carrying Oikawa to the ambulance once he was cleared well enough to be moved.

 

They rode to the Hospital together, where they only had to stay for a few hours. Thank God. Tooru hates hospitals with a passion.

 

Oikawa was cleared and told to take it easy the next few days. Iwaizumi made sure to follow every suggestion given to them religiously.

 

The couple was even more attached to the hip than normal. The only time they ever left the other alone was to go to the bathroom. As for the sex, they both couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. The connection that they shared when intertwined allowed for them both to heal from the traumatic experience.

 

Iwaizumi was really only at peace right after he pulled out of Tooru’s body after filling him to the brim. It was at that moment that he got to kiss across Oikawa’s sweat sheened chest and face and watch as his lover’s eyes stared back at him adoringly.

 

Hearing the soft whisper of “I love you” fall from Oikawa’s lips made him fall a little deeper into Oikawa till eventually he felt like they had melded into one entity.

 

Extra- Iwaizumi never quite got over his new found fear of water and Tooru mixed, He wasn’t allowed to take baths unless Iwa-Chan was present (which Tooru didn’t really mind), let alone get in pools or hot tubs. And once at Tooru’s nephew’s birthday party (a year after they had married), a water balloon got thrown at Tooru’s face Iwa-Chan literally had a freak out that the party goers who were in attendance still talk about it. Long story short, after fussing over Tooru for a minute and making sure he could still breath and that a piece of the balloon hadn’t gone into his mouth and blocked an airway, Iwa-Chan went and grabbed a tub of water balloons and became a beast. He pelted the crap out of all the kids, and especially his nephew, who was guilty of throwing the balloon. He never looked at his uncle Iwa-Chan with the same easygoing, lightheartedness again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
